wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Farstriders
| image = Farstriders.jpg | name = Farstriders (blood elves) | mlead = Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing | hq = Silvermoon City, Sunfury Spire | capitals = Farstrider Enclave, Farstrider Retreat | faction = Horde, Blood elves (Independent) | language = Thalassian, Common | slang = | races = Blood elves | theater = Eversong Woods, Ghostlands | affiliation = IndependentDark Factions, pgs. 152-154 (favor Silvermoon more so than Horde?) | alignment= Neutral good}} There are three factions called Farstriders. One is a faction of blood elf rangers based primarily in the Ghostlands and Silvermoon. The second faction consists of a few remaining high elven farstriders, based in the Farstrider Lodge in Loch Modan, and others in northern Lordaeron. The third is a night elf organization based in Ashenvale. . Blood elf farstriders Blood elf membership Once a group comprised solely of high elves, many of the Farstriders who survived the Scourge's invasion of Quel'Thalas have become blood elves. Based in Silvermoon City, the organization is considered part of the blood elf government, but its members have never been a formal military. The army that currently defends Quel'Thalas is a separate entity from the Farstriders, whose small numbers would in any case make it impossible for them to wage war. The Farstriders have several lodges scattered across Lordaeron. Blood elf history and organization The blood elf Farstriders are a small but highly skilled group of rangers, rogues and assassins. The organization can trace its roots back to the Troll Wars, when a loosely affiliated band of high elf warriors occasionally worked together to defend Quel'Thalas. Roughly five hundred years ago, a group of similarly dedicated fighters formed and officially took on the name "Farstriders". Their mandate was to protect Quel'Thalas far beyond its actual borders and look after high elf interests all over Azeroth. The commander of the Farstriders was given a unique title: Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Over time the Farstriders' focus has evolved. Today the Farstriders do not usually range far from home. Instead, they are trying to reclaim the southern section of Quel'Thalas, which has been heavily afflicted by the plague: the southernmost areas have fallen into Scourge possession. The Farstriders are also fighting to hold onto Eversong Woods, which is being threatened by the Amani trolls of Zul'Aman, to the east of Quel'Thalas. Blood elf beliefs and practices The Farstriders have long been considered valiant and honorable elves who regarded the law with deep respect and faith. Indeed, they have long been considered the epitome of selfless dedication. Since the Scourge's bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders have lost some of their optimism. Even so, they are nobly maintaining their role as protectors of blood elf society. Perhaps due to their ties to the land, these rangers tend to be spiritually, mentally, and physically healthier than many other blood elves. They see their mission as a broad one: to seek out and eradicate evil. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out surgical strikes where they feel their efforts will have the greatest effect. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/402.xml The Farstriders disapprove of the actions of the Blood Knights. Blood elves are known for their grudges. Of all the blood elves, Farstriders carried a deep resentment towards the Horde. They went out of their way to slay trolls, even those of the Horde. They hate the undead as well, they didn't like the fact that the Horde let the Forsaken into their ranks. They have had little experience with tauren, and don't have much quarrel with them but see them as bestial brutes. Despite the fact that blood elves and undead do not get well together, Sylvanas offered assistance to the blood elves despite the feelings of the Farstriders, leading to the blood elves joining the Horde. . High elf farstriders While many have converted to blood elves, several packs of original high elven farstriders still exist, Farstrider Lodge in the Loch Modan houses ranger Vyrin Swiftwind, and a few dwarven hunters . Ranger Lord Hawkspear controls another pocket in Eastern Plaguelands, while a little lodge also exists in The Hinterlands, and finally the largest high elven farstrider community, the one in Terokkar Forest more precisely Allerian Stronghold, these farstriders joined the Alliance Expedition. The few high elves who join the Farstriders often succumb to blood elf ways and declare themselves sin’dorei. Thus all farstriders are all blood elf rangers. These elves may be part of the same organization as the blood elf farstriders, but haven't yet become blood elves. See Also: Ranger Corps Night elf farstriders Farstriders were the only unified night elf presence dwelling in Ashenvale, before the Third War, as a reclusive group of rangers. The Farstriders use the terrain and other inhabitants to train in their specialized skills. They hold a difference of opinion regarding strangers in Ashenvale. Some believe that their duty is to welcome and protect travelers, as long as they show no threat to the forest. Others see any strangers as unwelcome interlopers who must be “escorted” to the southern border. Still, whatever their opinion on Ashenvale, the Farstriders bow to the wishes of the ancients and the sentinels. They lived in the Farstrider Camp. Outraged Farstriders prevented orcs that mined Goldcrease Mine from taking the gold. Known members Category:High elves Category:Blood elves Category:Hunters Category:Farstriders Category:Horde factions Category:Organizations